As a packaging container for small parts, folding boxes of generally cuboidal design are well-known. A packaging device of this type is described in DE 195 41 904 A1. In order to make the packaging contents accessible by correct first opening of the packaging, a tear-off tab which detaches part of the packaging wall is often integrated in at least one side wall. For the later continuous removal of the contents, the container has to be able to be opened and freely accessible at least on one side. Although the folding boxes of the prior art can be closed again, the handling in practice, for example a metered removal of screws during an installation process, proves difficult because of the closure device using closure flaps. Containers with drawer elements are more simple and easy to handle. In practice, these permit a more rapid access to their contents and can be arranged in an easily surveyed manner. In addition, this type of container can be stacked, given a suitable embodiment, and therefore reduces the space required. The basic idea of a packing device of this type is shown in DE 42 39 147 A1. This publication does not take into consideration the initial, secure sealability of the container, in order to prevent unauthorized removal of the goods during transportation and presentation, and the possibility of entirely removing the inner part which can be used as a convenient transporting unit during use of the goods.
The present invention is based on the object, starting from the prior art described, of developing a container which permits a secure, initial sealability of the container in conjunction with easy accessibility of the goods in practice with manufacturing costs being kept low and with the space needed for storage and transportation being small.